


The Queen is dead ( whoops )

by leassinbin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Morpha does a bad and then two trolls get together, this is a shitpost mostly, this is them in their sburb worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: Morpha does bad and accidently kills the queen, Coraly, and Darien ends up getting with a cutie





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i have sinne d

“You killed my Lusus!”  
“Sorry dear, I had to. Mine needs to be fed.”  
“I don’t care! He didn’t deserve to be killed! Yours can starve!”  
“It wouldn’t starve, actually...It would do much worse.”  
“I don’t care. I’m gonna fucking fight you. Just watch me.”  
“...Sure, we can fight. I don’t mind.” Coraly shrugged a bit, not seeming to mind.

Darien, pissed as all hell, pulls out his dagger. He can’t believe this bitch had done that. He was going to kill her, then kill her Lusus. Make it slow and painful, s l o w a n d p a i n f u l. He saw her pull out her weapon, and he looked to Morpha, who wasn’t paying a split second of attention towards them. Good. No stopping him, then. And he ran towards her, not saying a single word, he didn’t want her to hear the luxury of his voice too much.

~ Meanwhile Morpha because I’m a piece of shit ~

Morpha stared at the many rocks and jewels, most would be attracted to the many sapphires and rubies, among things. Morpha? Hell no, he was into all of the rocks. He grinned, finding a rock of a curious color. When he grabbed it, he saw it sparkle, slightly blue. A diamond. He pouted, thinking he had found something cool, and threw it behind him, not quite realizing ( or hearing ) the splatter of blood. He just kept looking for rocks, not even noticing the scream. Coraly was stabbed by the diamond, and fell over, bleeding out fast from it piercing her heart. Darien just stared at him, being mere inches from her. He was glad she was dead, but, he nearly got killed himself! It must be his amazing luck.

“Now I gotta kill this bitch..” He says, starting to go into the ocean.  
Morpha poked out of his little hole he was starting to make, and he did a little schriek. “Dariennn! Don’t!” And after he fully realized he wasn’t listening, he jumped out of the hole and ran to him.  
“Morpha, don’t follow me. I gotta kill this bitch. You play with your rocks, okay?”  
“No. No swimming. Swimming bad for land trolls.” Morpha said, wrapping his arms around Darien's waist, trying to use his immense power to keep him from going in. And, of course. He tugged a bit too hard, causing Darien to fly out of the water, instantly regretting his life decisions.  
“Shitshitshitthisisn’tgoodI’mgonnacrashintosomeofhershitanddieIneedmyLusuS-”

What these immense heterosexuals didn’t notice was that another troll was watching them, and seeing him fly like a graceful bird in water, he decided to grab him, and set him on the ground.  
“...”  
“...”  
“...............Um………..Thanks?” Darien said, getting a slight blush once he sees how tall and handsome this troll is.  
“Your welcome...If I may ask...Have you seen the princess?”  
Morpha poked into the conversation curiously, tilting his head. “A princess?”  
“Nope ahahaha I haven’t seen one at all nope!”  
“Are you sure? Because I see a girl there with a big-”  
“Morphashutthefuckup!” Darien muttered in a very, very threatening tone.  
“There’s a body there, tall guy!” Morpha said, pointing to her body.  
“...T...The princess…”  
“Morpha did it.”  
“...Did I?”  
“I only tried fighting her, totally didn’t try killing her or anything nope.”  
“...Oh, that’s the diamond! I guess I did. Sorry.”  
“...Well...There isn’t much we can do...And more fights will cause more deaths we don’t need, so...No more fights.”  
“...Fine by me.” Darien said, staring at his neck slightly, totally not trying to check him out, nooo no no.  
“...Oh, I forgot to say my name. I’m sorry. My name is Apollo. May I know yours?”  
“Darien! My name is Darien, I’m CLEARLY from a high breed.”  
“Oh, I’m Morpha!”  
“...How...Interesting…” He said, backing away slightly.  
“Well...I’m going to try finding a place to bury her, if she can’t be saved…”  
“Nope, no saving that.”  
“...Your act is odd...What in the world is with you?”  
“My act? This is how I normally act, what are you talking about?”  
“Alright...I...I don’t want to bury her, though...It’s probably best if I do…”  
“I’ll do it, since I killed her, and stuff.” Morpha says, grinning.  
“...What did I get myself into…” Apollo muttered to himself.  
“Something wrong good-looking?” Darien said, not realizing it until it was too late, that yes, he did indeed just call him hot. To which he muttered ‘shit’ at a rapid tone in his head.  
“...I’m sorry, what?”  
“Nothing!”  
“He called you good looking!”  
“MORPHA!”  
“...”  
“...”  
“What?”  
“Morpha, we’re gonna have to have a little...Talk. Okay?”  
“Okay!” He grinned more, looking like the dork he is. Not realizing he’ll probably get hurt in exactly 16 areas of his body.  
“...But...Do you really think that? I’m nothing special, on the terms of looks.”  
“...I...Uh..I do think that, yeah.”  
“...Huh...Why does every land dweller I meet say that..”  
“...Because you are kinda good looking.” Morpha says, as he’s digging into the ground.  
“...How many sweeps is your friend, exactly?”  
“...Just as many as you or me, believe it or not.”  
“...Oh dear. That’s worrying…”  
“He’s an idiot, but I love him.”  
“...Oh? What color? Pale, Red?”  
“...Pale, mostly. But he’s got his own rail, I got mine too. Best one around. But Morpha’s is a bitch, and hates me.”  
“Huh...You seem quite...Interesting, though. Is the one different in any way?”  
“Why thank you~ And She is. She’s of a pure redblood race...She’s human.”  
“...A...Human?”  
“Yeah, I’m dragging her into this soon, somehow. So you’ll see her. If I don’t kill her first.”  
“...G...Good to know…”  
“...You’re...Someone who, despite being so...Like this...I could possibly see myself with you.”  
“...Really?” His eyes sparkled slightly, with joy and ‘I’m totally not gonna fuck you totally not’.  
“Yeah...Are you willing to try it? You seem...Very, willing.”  
“I am!”  
“...Then let's see if this will work.”  
“Okay, all buried!” Morpha said, not having any idea what really went on during that conversation.


End file.
